Random Viridian News
Random Viridian News is a Protocols for Espionage and Armed Conflict Eradication treaty between the Random Insanity Alliance and the (Reformed) Viridian Entente announced on January 4, 2009. It became superseced on February 13, 2009 with the announcement of the Bastion Mutual Defense Bloc and with the announcement of the Viridian RIAcon Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact on December 8, 2009. It became active again when the Viridian RIAcon treaty was canceled on April 8, 2011. It was privately canceled by the Viridian Entente on January 17, 2012. Preamble The Viridian Entente and the Random Insanity Alliance: Aiming at the achievement of a just, lasting and comprehensive peace, and a little bit of fun; Aspiring to develop friendly relations and co-operation between them, if not getting a little sexual; Seeking a pathway that will lead to full and frank communication between them, especially when drunk; Desiring to ensure lasting security for both Alliances and in particular to avoid espionage and the threat or use of force between them,; Deciding to establish peace between them in accordance with these Protocols for Espionage and Armed Conflict Eradication, which is definitely not made for any acronym whatsoever; Have agreed as follows: Article A - ESTABLISHMENT OF CAPSLOCK All article titles in this treaty must have, and always will be capslocked. Any non-capslocked article is voided. Article I – ESTABLISHMENT OF PEACE Peace is hereby established between the Random Insanity Alliance and the Viridian Entente (the "signatory alliances") effective from the exchange of the instruments of ratification of these protocols. Article B - CHEESE GRATING The Viridian Entente has agreed to, upon request, send all their cheese graters to the Random Insanity Alliance for our exclusive use at any given moment for a maximum period of 3 days. Should the Random Insanity Alliance hold them for too long, the Viridian Entente can take all of our cheese, except provolone. Should the Viridian Entete not provide the cheese graters, the Random Insanity Alliance is hereby fully licensed to eat all of the Viridian Entente's cabbage. Article II – SOVEREIGNTY Both of the signatory alliances and their respective member nations recognize and will respect each other's sovereignty and political independence. They recognize and will respect each other's right to live in peace within their respective alliances. They will develop good neighborly relations of co-operation between them to ensure lasting security. They will refrain from espionage and the threat or use of force against each other and will settle all disputes between them by peaceful means. Article C - TRADE RIA gets bulbasaur, VE gets slowpoke. Article III – COMMUNICATION In signing these protocols, both signatory alliances recognize that full and frank communication is the foundation for a strong and enduring relationship and that there is mutual benefit for both alliances when open communication between them is maintained. To that end, both signatory alliances agree to productive two-way inter-alliance communication: *a.) The signatory alliances agree that whenever a situation arises which involves provisions within these protocols or other issues of mutual concern; there shall be full and frank communication between the signatory alliances. *b.) The signatory alliances shall encourage and promote effective methods of dispute resolution between the signatory alliances and their respective member nations. *c.) The signatory alliances commit to frequent and recurring dialog on each others forums and IRC channels. This commitment is based on the view that open access to each others communication channels is essential to the rapid and efficient inter-alliance communication. This shall include communication at the alliance leadership level where on an as needed basis, representatives of the highest decision making bodies of the signatory alliances will jointly meet to discuss issues of mutual concern. This shall be in addition to routine diplomatic communications and the regular communication between normal member nations. Article Florida - DRUNKEN (MIS)CONDUCT Should either of alliances decide to dabble in alcohol consumption, the sober(er) alliance promises to either A. Hold their allies' hair back whilst vomiting, or B. Steal their girlfriend while they are in drunken stupors. Should option B be taken, the drunk(er) alliance is fully licensed to TP the house and/or car of the offending signatory. Article IV – OVERT HOSTILE ACTIVITIES Neither signatory alliance will knowingly engage in the use of sanctions against member nations of the other signatory alliance without formal, written permission from the other signatory alliance. Neither signatory alliance shall endorse, fund, approve or engage in military action against the other signatory alliance. If an individual member nation of either signatory alliance is found in violation of this article, it shall be directed to offer peace and reparations equivalent to 1.5 times the total damages inflicted. Though not required, defending nations shall be encouraged to defer reprisal actions until a diplomatic solution can be reached. *a.) Should the offending member nation of a signatory alliance refuse to offer peace and agree on reparations terms, said member nation will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either signatory alliance. *b.) If a signatory alliance violates this article, such activity shall be considered an act of war. Article V – COVERT HOSTILE ACTIVITIES Neither signatory alliance shall knowingly endorse, fund, approve or engage in espionage or other covert action against the other signatory alliance. Both signatory alliances agree not to actively or passively recruit member nations of the other alliance for the purpose of committing espionage. If either signatory alliance collects intelligence regarding a security breach or a credible threat concerning the other signatory alliance, the acquiring signatory alliance will convey all pertinent information in their possession to the other signatory alliance. *a.) Should a member nation of a signatory alliance violate this article, said member nation will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either signatory alliance. *b.) If a signatory Alliance violates this article, such activity shall be considered an act of war. Article E - SHMOVERT HOSTILE ACTIVITIES Overt, covert, shmovert. Article VI – RECIPROCAL DEFENSE Voluntary Bi-Lateral Military Support: Neither signatory alliance is required to grant requests for military assistance to the other. However, barring other conflicting treaty obligations, should such a request be made through official channels by one alliance, the other alliance is highly encouraged to discuss and reach a consensus decision in their highest decision making body on whether or not to grant military assistance and if granted, in what form that military assistance shall be made. Article VII – RECOVERY AID In the event of conflict involving only one of the signatory alliances, upon cessation of hostilities and barring other conflicting treaty obligations, the non-combatant signatory alliance shall encourage its individual member nations to voluntarily provide recovery aid to individual member nations of the war-torn signatory alliance. In the event of conflict involving both of the signatory alliances, upon cessation of hostilities and barring other conflicting treaty obligations, both signatory alliances shall encourage its individual member nations to voluntarily provide recovery aid to individual member nations of the war-torn signatory alliances regardless of alliance membership. Article F - RECAPITULATING STUFF Look, we just googled words starting with REC. Article VIII – CIVILITY Both signatory alliances shall be resolute in their insistence that their respective members remain polite and civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums and other public venues. a)Unless it's followed by pictures of themselves wearing fairy dresses and holding up cans of Cambell's Soup. Article IX – RATIFICATION These protocols shall be ratified by both signatory alliances in conformity with their respective procedures. Article G - RADICLE-ATION Article X – TERMINATION Either signatory alliance may terminate this compact at any time by providing the other signatory alliance with a 48 hour notice of intent to terminate. This compact is automatically terminated when either signatory alliance violates Article IV,V or VI of this compact. Signed for the RIA - *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery *DrunkWino - Triumvirate and wielder of the Triforce of Drunk. *Shadow - Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *King_Srqt - HoIA and Smooth's love toy *Dester55 - Overlooked member of the RIA and Head of Assimilation Recruitment *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs *iKrolm - Head of Economics *Imperator Emeritus Dilber the Pantless Thunderbolt, Standartenführer of the Cupcake - wait WHAT?!?! *WarriorConcept - Commander General of Cupcakery and Former Raider of Egore Signed for the VE - *Cornelius, Lord of the Entente aka Big Yellow One *SoonerNation, Duke of the Entente aka Boomer *Impero, Secretary of Defense and War aka Italian Stallion *SonOfHoward, Secretary of Foreign Affairs aka High Roller *God of Salt, Secretary of the Interior aka NaCl God *Hellscream, Regent aka Crazy Russian *Cardsrock32, Regent aka Louisville Slugger *Smooth, Smooth Criminal and War Nutter Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance